Battle of the goods
by James dark war
Summary: two brothers one hwo is evil the other is good. the good tries to bring his brother back to good befor its too late for him. this is my fisrt fanfic thank you for any comment


**Battle of the good**

Chapter 1

Hi my name is James this is my story about me how I had to fight against my brother how's soul was corrupted by the dark side and how he wanted to take over our father how is a god. I was born when time started a few years went by and my brother was born his name was Stephen. After a few decades of peace and harmony Stephen got jealous because I was to take bigger task in the universe any way we fought over the night sky's for over thousands of years until one faithful day I learned how to make friends, how to love and fight of enemies. This is my story

In Princess Celestias palace the grand galloping gala is was on everypony there was having a wonderful night until an alicorn came crashing through the window this alicorn was tall his body was bloody red with black strips his mane and tail was is pure white. Everypony gasp with a shock on their faces until another alicorn came in in he was a little shorter with black body and white tail and mane.

"Ha ha ha" Stephen said as he came through the window and walking towards me.

I managed to stand up but shaken until a ball of light knocked me down again and then something was picking me up and whispered in my ear.

"I will return at the end of next January" Stephen whispered into my ear with an evil laughter "oh and also I will bring my army with me" and he left jumping out of the same window.

Princess Calestia came running up to me and shouted "somepony get a doctor" and then she looked down to me with a worry look one her face.

When I had woken up I saw that I was in this white room and on a bed with bandages around me as I looked around I also saw all eight ponies in the same room with me I knew them all. When they had wakened up I asked "where was I and how long was I out for".

"Why you were out for a week and we are in Canterlot hospital Applejack said while rubbing her eyes.

"How are you feeling" Twilight asked from my left side

"I feel much better now thank you" as hopped out of bed and stretched my legs

They all looked at me and my cutie mark which was a gate with some clouds Rainbow Dash asked "what that cutie mark means"

I looked around worried until I said "I can't tell you except for your two Princesses in privet" with that they left the room leaving me and the two princess alone I stated saying that I am the son of god and I was fighting my evil brother to lock him up until he becomes good again so that explains all lot of things after I told them everything they then bowed their heads down to me at this point I always hated get bowed down at me.

After letting the others back in Applejack said "where is he going to stay for now".

"He can stay at the palace the now" a pretty princess Luna said from behind them

At that point me hart felt skipping a beat when I looked at her she was the most beautiful mare I have seen in my life "I would love to stay if its wasn't any trouble with you of course".

"we would be proud to let you stay" I saw Calestia said with a smile on her

So of we went to the palace as we arrived there I was shown around the place a was given a room which was big it had a bed and a study table plus a book shelf with some books on it there were also a balcony. We continued the tour around the palace they showed me the libery the dining room the hall and the window that I crashed through the other night after a while and I mean a while like three hours of walking up and down due to the amount of stairs they had in this place we made our way back to the dining room were a nice male was set up for us.

When I finished eating I felt tired so I thought I could go back to the room and have a nice rest I manage to find the room okay I laid down on the bed and let the sleep take me.

(Authors note)

I know its probly short but this is my first time doing a fanfic so if you see any spell mistake please tell and I will make sure it won't happen again thank you for any comments.


End file.
